The Sins of Our Fathers
by OlGaME
Summary: Galbatorix was never always a hateful 150 year old Dragon Slayer and self proclaimed King.Who was he?Who was he born to? Who, if he could, did he love? What happened that fateful day his dragon died? What made him what he is? From Birth to Eragon...
1. Chapter 1

SO this is a little something I've had in my mind for a while so I thought I should write it for everyone to see. I'm quite curious about Galbatorix and his life so this is just my take on it.

A. you don't need to read my other story (Time Dragon) because this isn't a sequel but some people or things may be mentioned from it

B. I hope the grammar is all good

C.** If you like the story but think it could be better I'm open for ideas**.

D. Reviews are always nice

E. I don't own Murtagh Eragon Arya Galbatorix Angela or anyone else of that sort.

F. I have included a family tree so there may be a few spoilers

G. Galbiss is pronounced GAL biss. AL not ALL

* * *

**Domia abr Wyrda**

Chapteria CLXV 

page 765

_Allr vita er heilagr _

_ALL KNOWLED IS SACRED _

This particular information is very dear to me and, therefore, I have spent extra care and attention to it. I hope that, should my untimely death arise, my assistant and apprentice shall continue my work, though I am nearly done its completion, I still fear for my life.

I must say, that when I began this piece I did not nor could I ever fathom the things that I would uncover. Through my travels I have discovered the infamous king's mother and father's identity and the true heir to the Broddring Kingdom and an essence of magic unknown.

I am residing here in the King's castle as a guest but these are times of war and more treated like a prisoner than a guest. Too many have died and I am fully aware that this book will bring on many more, including my own.

I must tell you; this is not for the faint of heart.

Heslant the Monk

* * *

FAMILY TREE

*****People in **BOLD** are of the royal family and carry royal 'Palancarnian Blood'. They are ancestors of the first human King*

**King Palancar**—Lady Palancar

V

**King Angrenost**—Lady Angrenost

V (many generations later)

V

**Nola**— Miach.........Keitha—Unknown Shade....... Hienah—Lenu

(3 children)............ (one child)............................. (one child)

**Bearch...................** Galbiss.................................... Aislinn

(no children)

**Davina**—Peter

(no children)

**Andrea**—Sedoc

(Andrea and Sedoc

have 2 children)

**Gabelie **

**Deirdre**—Moran

V

V (around 7 generations later)

V

**Garrow**—Marian= **Roran**—Katrina= **Nola**

**Selena**—Morzan =**Murtagh**—Evelyn = **Thomas** & **Victor**

**Selena**—Brom = **Eragon**—Ayra = **Sophia**

* * *

A young blond woman lifted her knees high to pull her legs and feet through the heavy snow. She was higher than ever and was still climbing. She stopped and lifted her head away from her scarf, which exposed her face to the harsh air and then looked up towards the summit but could not see it because it was too dark. She glanced behind herself and waited, silently, when she was certain he had not sent his servants after her, she continued. She tried not to think at what would happen if she was caught and instead checked to see if her purse was still attached to her waistband.

She jingled the small gold coins to her comfort. This handful of coins would provide for almost three months. She knew he would not miss them.

These coins were the second most important thing on her person, other than herself. The first was the small child in her arms. She looked down at him and was thankful he was still asleep. He would be more a hassel than anything if he were awake, should he start crying he could give her position away. If he started crying she would throw him over the cliff side she was carefully crossing. If she could not have the child, then _he_ wouldn't either.

The child was her son and she felt nothing for him. Her child was born of rape. The father was the man following her and she feared him more than death.

The young woman brought the child with her to use as a hostage to get her freedom and to get back at the man who did all this. When she was far enough she would abandon the child. She felt it is up to nature to decide if it will live not her. She couldn't care less.

She continued to climb the mountains of the Spine and headed east, inland. She constantly looked over her shoulder fearful of being followed.

The woman made it over the mountain range and followed alongside a lake hoping to run into a village and take shelter for the night. Her feet were soaking and frozen, she could not feel them or her fingers. She walked for hours along the frozen lake.

On the night of the third day she came across a light in the distance. The mother hobbled to it, the pain from her frozen feet shot up her legs and lessened her ability to walk.

"Hello!" she banged on the wooden door. "Hello? Help, please it's freezing." Her fingers stung when they fit the door.

The door opened and the warm air from inside rushed outside and brushed her frozen face. "Please…" she began but nearly fell over from the cold and exhaustion.

The man at the door caught her before she fell. There was an odd package between him and her. He looked down and was shocked to see a small baby. The man quickly brought the two inside and sat them both in front of the fireplace.

He checked the child's breathing; it was still alive. He brought the woman some of his soup to eat and warm up.

He helped her out of her wet boots and set her wet clothing by the fire to dry.

"Here," the woman handed him a few gold coins, "for the night."

The man shook his head, "No, you keep those. I am Meric. What is your name?"

"Keitha. Keitha of Narda."

"Narda?" the man was shocked at how far she had come. "Did you walk from there?"

She nodded and took a mouthful of soup.

"Good Grey, why?"

Keitha slowly looked up at him from her bowl. She would not tell him, she would lie.

"No you do not have to tell me, that is your personal information." He stood up and took her empty bowl to his kitchen.

"Where am I?" she asked after him.

"The village of Fläm, in the province of Inzilbêth. I can take you into town tomorrow; maybe you can buy a horse with those coins. And you should take that child to the midwives, have him checked out."

Meric was a tall, handsome man. He had lean muscles from the many years of farming his family's farm. He had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a plain beige tunic and trousers.

His father died around two years ago and his mother and unborn sister both died at childbirth 12 years ago. He was a kind man and was highly favored by the townspeople though he did not see them or go into town often as his farm was on the far outskirts of the village.

He gave Keitha and her child his spare room. She did not speak much and she seemed very, very troubled and anxious. She was constantly looking around and over her shoulder. Meric was too polite to ask.

Keitha had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes with red rosy cheeks from the cold. Meric imagined that she must have a beautiful smile, if she smiled.

She couldn't have been any older than him, 25 maybe…27 at most.

Meric crawled into his own bed and had already begun planning what he would make for Keitha and her child. A good hearty breakfast, he would use his finest pork and eggs.

It was early morning and the baby started to cry. Meric pulled on his boots and walked down the hall to Keitha's room. There was no light on inside, so he knocked softly but no one came. The child continued to cry and cry so Meric knocked twice more.

When Keitha did not open, Meric opened it. There was no one inside except for the child. Meric ran downstairs calling after Keitha. He went outside and found footprints in the snow. He followed them into the forest.

He walked for a half an hour until he found her.

She was face down in the snow. He ran up to her but quickly saw the brownish-red color of the snow. Meric slowly turned her frozen stiff body over. Her eyes were closed and blue lidded. Her whole face was white and blue.

The wound was a stab, a stab to her heart.

Meric carried Keitha's body home and when he got there, he cleaned her wound and burnt her body.

Meric couldn't bear to watch the body burn. He returned inside to the baby.

So much had happened in the past few hours. He knew that who ever killed the mother would most surely come after the child and Meric vowed to protect the child.

Meric rocked the child in his arms. It became quite clear that Meric would have to raise the child. He did not know what the child's name was and even more he didn't know what sex it was.

He lifted the cloth and peeked in, the baby gurgled. A boy. Meric sighed in relief, he would have no idea how to raise a daughter. The boy was blonde like his mother but had green eyes.

"What is your name?" The baby gurgled at him; "I will call you Galbiss, after my father."

There was a knock on the door. Meric brought Galbiss downstairs with him and sat him on the wooden table and opened the door.

A tall, lean man stood in the doorway. He had long red hair that hung around his pale face and cruel red eyes. On the sides of his face were symbols carved into his face.

Meric stepped back "_Shade_."

"Do I make it so obvious?" The Shade smirked with his red lips.

"I'm not going to invite you in."

"Excuse me?" The Shade raised a red eyebrow.

"I know Shades can't enter a home unless invited by the own of the house."

"Ahhh, the peasant knows Shadonic lore." The Shade looked over his shoulder at the cremation pit. "I see you found Keitha. It was a shame, really." He pulled out a dagger still covered in blood and pointed it towards the baby. "That is my son."

"You wont have him." Meric picked up his wood axe.

The Shade sighed, "I suppose not. He is the son of a Shade, he will only bring destruction and pain, and you know that. Why keep him?"

"Why want him?"

"To destroy Alagaësia and have a Shade rule. Why else?"

"You wont ever have him!" Meric rose his voice and threatened with his axe.

"You ignorant peasant. I don't need to posses him; his very existence is all I need. That boy is of my blood and was conceived in hate and pain. Do you think he can love? No! It is his fate! Save yourself the pain and strife and give him to me."

"No." Meric planted his foot on the ground.

"Then it will be your death." The Shade lifted the dagger and stabbed it with great force into the doorframe. The blade sunk deep into the wood. "You can give that to my son when he is grown. Tell him it still has his mother's blood on it."

The Shade turned and stepped away leaving the farm. When he was a few meters far Meric charged after him and swung his heavy axe at the Shade's back. But just as he did the Shade began to dissolve and blow away and Meric's axe swung through air and clanged on the ground.

He ran back inside to check on Galbiss but stopped to pull out the Shades dagger. He pulled and pulled but it would not budge so finally he took his axe and chopped off the side of the doorframe where the dagger had been stuck.

He picked up his son and cradled him and watched his beautiful green eyes. No he could not be a Shade's son. Meric would never accept that.

* * *

So that was fun eh? Questions? I am very curious as to what you think/ feel or what you think might happen.

And yes I am still continuing Time Dragons. I am most likely writing a new chapter right now as you are reading this.


	2. A History

Sins of Our Fathers Chapter 2

A. you don't need to read my other story (Time Dragon) because this isn't a sequel but some people or things may be mentioned from it

B. I hope the grammar is all good

C.** If you like the story but think it could be better I'm open for ideas**.

D. Reviews are always nice

E. I don't own Galbatorix King Palancar or anyone else of that sort.

F. I have included a family tree so there may be a few spoilers selfproclaimed

G. Galbiss is pronounced GAL biss. AL not ALL

Now this is a short chapter. It mostly just explains the history of men in Alagaësia

* * *

**Domia abr Wyrda**

**Chapteria CLXV **

**page 766**

.

* * *

......

**King Palancar**—Lady Palancar

V

**King Angrenost**—Lady Angrenost

......

**In the year 777 of our Lady. **

King Palancar paced back and forth in his personal chamber. His men and loyal lords, who respectfully did not take their seat as the king was still standing himself, watched their lord anxiously. Small beads of sweat began to form on his brow and matted his brown bangs.

The young servant boy who the king had sent returned and bowed at the door. The king stopped in his track and impatiently demanded, "What?" The servant boy shook his head, "No, milord."

Palancar pinched the bridge of his narrow nose, "It has been too long…something must have gone wrong. How long does it take?"

"Duration varies Milord," one of Palancar's long advisory lords spoke, "If I may recall, you, yourself, were a slow birth. I am certain Lady Talieana and the child are fine."

Palancar took up his pacing again, given no piece of mind by Godric's words. Palancar walked the floor of his chamber innumerable times, nearly carving a path in the shape of his feet. Each time he sent his servant boy, the young boy came back empty handed. Each time the King became more and more anxious.

Finally to his greatest relief, the boy returned with one of the Queen's lady in waiting. The king took off leaving both his lords and the lady in waiting behind. He flew open the Queen's chamber doors open. Everything seemed to move slowly beyond that point. Palancar's young, beautiful wife Talieana lay comfortably on layers of pelts and cushions. Her sweat dampened, blonde hair was disheveled and tangled to her forehead and shoulders her eyes were closed and resting and in her arms was a small child gurgling.

"Talieana?" her husband asked after her, unsure. Talieana's heavy lidded eyes pealed open at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Palancar. Milord, you have a son." She was barely able to lift her newborn.

"A son?" Palancar's eyes began to water with joy but did not cry as he took hold of his baby boy, "A son, my son. The first born in Broddring Kingdom."

"What shall you name him, Milord Husband?"

"We shall call him Angrenost," he lifted his tiny baby boy, "After his grandfather."

You must know at the time that King Palancar ascended to the throne there had already been 250 years of history of man on the shores of Alagaësia. As men traveled across the sea to the new world very few villages remained loyal to the monarch in Alalëa and began to form their own detached city states with their own government. Even the cities that did remain loyal did not form a single providence but rather also created single city states and villages, though all of the loyal to the King, did not interact with each other and often fought amongst each other.

Palancar first fought with both diplomacy and, at times, military force to unite the last remaining loyal cities. He took one of his lord's daughter, Talieana, as his wife as a sign of good faith.

As the years passed King Palancar of the Brodding Kingdom, an ancestor of the original monarchy of Alalëa, began a crusade to expand his territory. For some daft, unknown reason he did not continue with uniting his race under one nation and one flag, instead he went on with attacking the elves. He started north, attacking the then elvish city of Teirm. Three times he led his human army of barely 2,000 men and each time his army failed.

The attacks had cost the Brodding Kingdom hundreds of human lives, yet the king continued to pursue his goal. His Lords tired their hardest to steer the King's attention to the continuation of uniting his people rather attempting the impossible campaign to conquer more territory. But Palancar refused.

Some said he had gone made from an unknown illness that deteriorated the mind.

The elves openly expressed that if such attacks do not cease then they will have no other choice than to eliminate their attackers. Afraid that this may come true and knowing that there King would not cease his attacks, King Palancar conveniently died.

Lord Gordric took the place of the late king as regent until the king's only heir, Angrenost, became of age. Angrenost was just five at the time of his father's mysterious death. The Lords carefully planned and groomed the young prince into a puppet king of their liking.

In the year 764 the young prince celebrated his 13th birthday and his coronation and just as he was taught to do young Angrenost set out to unify his people under the Brodding name.

In his lifetime, the King united all the human villages and tribes and transformed the city states into new capital cities of his new nation and his home city of Kuasta became the Capital city of the Brodding Kingdom.

The Belatine Tribe became the city of Belatona, a city famous for their smiths and craftsmen. In honor of his wife, Leona, Angrenost named the great lake beyond the mountains after her and named a large city on the coast of the lake, known as Dras-Leona, _City of Leona_. The Fein Tribes combined and formed the main city of Feinster. Same was the case with the villages of Cithrí, Dauth, Daret, Aroughs and Narda. Feinster, Kuasta and Narda were the Brodding Kingdom's most flourishing ports. In Kuasta's harbor was a grand statue of 420 feet carved from the harbor's cliff side and doubled as a powerful lighthouse. The statue was of the patron god and protector of the sea and its farers, _Murchadh. _Often boys born in Kuasta were named after him, using the more common variation; Murtagh.

The men of Gillead were renowned for their burliness, hunting skill and often called brutes. The village became a city, Gil'ead, and quickly grew in size and population, and became popular with hunters and fishermen as it became a stopping central for trading and supplies. It also was home the Brodding Kingdom's largest jail.

In the year 757, at the height of the King's reign, the elvish king; King Evandar Könungr, The Council Master of the Röð du Shur'tugal; Vrael and his dragon Blár called upon Angrenost to sign the Treaty of Ilirea as his father once did. Each time a new leader took accession the treaty must be signed again by all parties.

The Treaty of Ilirea, created in Ilirea, was a treaty between Elves, Dragons and Humans for peace and to the significance and recognition of the pact and bond between Dragon and its Rider.

At this signing humans have been apart of the Röð du Shur'tugal for just over 60 years and were still quite a minority amongst the other Dragon Riders and the bond between the humans caused so much controversy with elves; having the humans enter the sacred elvish forest Du Weldenvarden it was decided that the new headquarters would be moved to the island Vroengard and the Dragon Rider Order would separate itself and form its own form of government and make their own decisions and work to keep the peace for every race of Alagaësia and not singularly defend elvish borders. The city on Vroengard, Dorú Areaba is now home to the famous Dragon Temple.

With a new headquarters created, there would also be created a new international and interracial capital; Ilirea. Ilirea would be a safe heaven and a no man's land for any race. From that point on every treaty, every negotiation and every grand decision regarding multiple races shall be made at Ilirea. As well, young dragon riders would be taught in Ilirea, in the Ilirea castle.

Neophyte or novice students and their dragons would be taught there until they reach both maturity and skill level, and then be taken on as an Apprentice under the tutelage of an Elder.

For that brief moment there was nothing but prosperity and growth. These were known as the Golden Ages of the Humans; many of the arts flourished, trade flourished among humans but also amongst Dwarves and the Elves and people became more enlightened through religion and education.

But there was still unrest.

If you may recall, I said that the people were forced under duress to conform to the Brodding Kingdom, so obviously there were many who objected the idea of being forced to obey the rule of one man thousands of miles away and that the King was really just the figure of a King and that he was really a puppet king controlled by the Lords of his council.

Naturally the race of man is a greedy one. The Lords began to bicker and fight between each other for power. Soon there was a strong rift amongst the cities and provinces as their governing Lords fought with another's. King Angrenost had no way of stopping this and bring order back to his council as every decision he has ever made was actually made by council of Lords. He had no mind of his own, no independence and no sense of leadership.

Quickly his kingdom fell into a mess. The people began to revolt in support of their governing lord and for a new independence from the crumbling monarchy. The once loyal lords blamed the King for the decaying of the kingdom. Soon there were verbal threats directed to the King and they abruptly escaladed to small terrorist attacks on him and his family; King Angrenost fathered one child with his wife Leona. It was then that the unthinkable happened; King Angrenost and his family, Lady Leona and their daughter were to be punished for their crimes against the human race. They were to be executed.

A little girl with blonde hair lay carefully in her new bed. It was not nearly as comfortable or warm as her old one, it was too stiff on her back and the linens were much too coarse of her soft fragile skin and smelt stale, unlike her floral fragrant ones back home. She could not wait until she returned home and then she could see her father again.

He had been gone just over a week, she counted the days he had been gone, eight days, just over a week.

The little girl opened her eyes just enough so that she could see through her lashes and not be caught by her mother. Her mother, Leona, sat on a plain wooden chair. That was another thing the little girl couldn't wait for when she got home; unlike this gloomy, grey, wet tower her rooms had beautiful pieces of art and long tapestries that covered her walls. She missed the wide open windows and the beautiful furniture.

Her mother sat on a plain brown wooden chair; her hair had been pulled back tightly and hidden under this unflattering grey widow's cape and wore a solid, one layer grey shift with no folds or layers of pleats. Her mother even removed all her jewelry; earrings, necklace, waist chain and her rings.

Mother Leona was pale too and sickly, very much unflattering, and had not had a bath in some time.

There was a loud knock on the heavy wood and metal door, her mother rushed to the door and waited for the men on the other side to unlock it and open it. The little girl didn't understand why they were locked in the room; she thought they would be perfectly safe with just the guards outside. The child's grandfather walked into the small chamber and embraced his daughter.

"Leona," he said in a low whisper.

"Angrenost?" she asked before he could finish. The old man looked down and shook his head. Leona collapsed back onto her chair, shaking her head wordlessly, unable to form them as she chocked up.

"He died bravely."

"No," the young woman softly, not wanting to wake her daughter. She kept shaking her head as thick tears form around her eyes, refusing to look at her father, unable to believe what it was he was saying.

"He did not shake, nor cry out. It was done quickly."

"No, no, no," she repeated, her hand kept coming up to her mouth and face from the painful distress of her husbands fate.

"Look at me," he father bent down, face level, trying to get hold of her hands to calm her and have her look at him but she would not meet his face. "Leona, look at me, what I have to say is of the utmost importance."

Leona looked at her father's aged face, the look on his daughter's face pained him more than any wound he ever endured in his past 60 years. "You know, by law, they cannot execute your daughter as she is no older than 10 years of age." Leona nodded, wiping away tears with her long, slender fingers. "I have tried with the council to have you and your daughter pardoned and given safe passage to the province Inzilbêth, but have failed. I have failed you."

The young queen touched her father's face, "No, no you have not."

"Your daughter will not be executed, but without any loyal allies in this world she might as well be. I could not secure safe passage for you but I have secured safe passage for her, but she must leave tonight."

Leona woke her daughter and dressed her in warm clothing and sent off with her grandfather. The young blonde girl was swiftly and silently taken away from the city Kuasta and over the mountains to the province Inzilbêth. There the young princess live out her long life in peace, knowing full well what happened to her father and mother and her lineage.

….

**Nola**— Miach

(3 children)

**Bearch**

**Davina**—Peter

**Andrea**—Sedoc

……

Nola of Fläm placed her hand on her large belly. Lately the little child in her was becoming quite restless, more obnoxious than normally. Everyone in the village is certain the little one is boy by the way he kicked at his mother's insides. Nola was not at all concerned about this birth, she had already done it twice now; the first time was a pain, her son, Bearch's thick shoulders did not help any and the second was her daughter, Davina, which went much easier.

Nola stood up from her chair and felt a gush of water between her thighs. Knowing full well that could mean labor she called out for her husband.

"Miach!"

* * *

Thankyou for the reviews they are very nice.

also if you like this one, check out my other story "Time Dragon" it is a MurtaghxOC fanfic. a little romance thing. it isnt half bad really lol.


End file.
